1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to control of database applications, and more specifically, to centralized control of enterprise database applications across one or more application servers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An enterprise usually has a large number of database applications. Each of these database applications defines associated properties, some of which are application specific, and provides a mechanism for data access. However, the tasks of controlling and optimizing database applications are very complex and tedious. For example, database administrators are forced to optimize each database application individually across multiple servers and multiple geographies. Current systems controlling connection properties on a server provide ineffective control of these properties across multiple servers spread over multiple geographies. Further, database administrators lack the ability to: centrally control the SQL execution model; centrally control, optimize and restrict the SQL that is executed; and control the number of open connections from multiple clients without an intermediate system acting as a centralized gateway.